Curt Scar
Biography Curt Scar (October 10, 1945 - January 26, 1988) is an Australian ghost twin brother of Danielle Scar who established the Blood Castle in Supernannya in 2013. He and Danielle are the main antagonists in Theory World 4: Yin and Yang. Human Life Curt was born 5 minutes before his sister Danielle on October 10th, 1945, roughly a month after WWII ended. The twins were born to hunters Mark and Yvonne Scar, who were short-tempered, stubborn parents with a behavior that the twins inherited from once they reached their teenage years. Unlike their favorite animals emus and koalas, Curt and Danielle disliked kangaroos (claiming that they appeared too "absurd and ridiculous"). Thus, taking after their parents in terms of hunting, they tried to wrestle the kangaroo population. He and Danielle faced their demise on the 200th anniversary of Sydney, Australia in 1988. They died in a drowning incident when their enemies, who were the biological parents and grandparents of the Team Terrific 10's Wombat Combatants forced them to live underwater, for showing severe disrespect and hatred towards them. Shortly after, they drowned due to lack of experience in swimming. Curt died a minute after his sister. Appearance Curt is a white-skinned man of average adult male height and weight. He has dark brown hair, a shaved beard around his face, and green eyes. He wore a gray shirt underneath a blue Australian hunter jacket complete with khaki pants and brown boots complete with a hat very similar to the one worn by Crocodile Dundee. As a ghost, he no longer wears his blue jacket, his gray shirt feels damp and his khaki pants are torn. In addition, his hat is covered in muck. Personality He and Danielle are both mean-spirited and abusive. However, Curt lacks intelligence compared to his twin sister's high intellect. Due to this, the Team Terrific 10 speculates that they are "Australian imposters of Huizong and Meimei". Abilities *Shapeshifting: He and Danielle are able to shapeshift into various Australian animals to trick others or to pass through obstacles more easily. Curt and his twin sister can shapeshift into a dingo, emu, koala, etc. *Controlling Darkness: He can darken areas, making it more difficult for the heroes to see clearly. In Theory World 4: Yin and Yang He and Danielle are the final bosses. Curt is the dominant one in Yang. The twins are encountered in Blood Castle. Curt has summoned 100 Mutant Koalas to attack the silent character and the team. Once you approach the twins, it has been shown that they are harnessing their prized tooth called the Dingo Fang, which is an abnormally large dingo's tooth collected by their parents on a hunting spree during WWII. If beaten, they will both claim that they surrender and finally allow the player to retrieve it. Trivia *Curt likes koalas while his twin sister Danielle likes emus (hence suggesting why their respective favorites are what the player must fight depending on the version of Theory World 4). Category:Ghosts Category:Australian Ghosts Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole Category:Villains Category:Evil ghosts Category:People born in October Category:People born in 1945 Category:People died in 1988 Category:Bosses Category:Upcoming Bosses Category:Males Category:Twins Category:Fraternal Twins Category:Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Twin Siblings Category:Fraternal Twin Siblings